little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ron PRL/Episode 14 Review
Now, this is my experiement for a possible episode-by-episode review. I really like Little Witch Academia as there are some details that are very interesting to follow. And this episode shows why. We starts off with Ursula recounting all of Akko's past achievements. Because of this, she thinks the girl is ready...... .....Moving On! We start off in the morning, presumably taking place right after the last episode, there Akko and her friends are just conversing what has happened and it's nice. We get to see that many of the girls have a brand new sense of optimism and it's all thanks to Akko. While Akko is surprisingly humble. Granted, that's part of her development but to see it fully on the screen is a joy to watch. We went from an over-excited girl who wanted to become Shiny Chariot for flimsy reasons to a young woman who truly wants to benefit the world with magic. It's because of this that I have a major gripe with how people perceive Akko but I'll get back to that later. Not long after, we see that things are not looking well for Luna Nova as the entire Spirit staff shuts down all magic power, depriving the Witches of their abilities. We then find out that the Spirits runs on magic, they need it to survive. And I can probably guess why they are now doing this. Remember that this episode takes place not long after the Samhain festival. Lots of magic has been poured into this just to ensure all the shows are ready and the spells are prepared. And since we see that the Spirits went into a coma-like state when Fafnir took the Sorcerer stone so much like Akko, Luna Nova is paying the consequences of their actions. We go to the teachers and they are running circles about the problem. Two things to take note here. The teachers are outright lazy despite how much complaining they are bringing up about the situation and second, Ursula has the worst of luck. Wasn't long before the teachers and students fall apart. They are unable to have breakfast, lunch and dinner, they are now resorting to text books which I'm shocked to see is freaking big and they are unable to sustain themselves and can't have a hot shower. And let me tell you, I've been to college and when I see a book that size, I'm leaving. Akko, naturally tries to get the Spirits to stop this but in usual Akko fashion, she subverts expectations but at the same time, she is the right thing. Next comes to teachers. While Holbrooke tries to peacefully negotiate, Finnelan decides to take a more aggresive stance. Yeah, your bite goes as well as your competence or should I say, lack of competence. But to the teachers' shock, Akko is siding with them and it makes sense, Akko personally knows them after helping them out in their work even if was punishment by the teachers. Just goes to show that karma is finally coming to Luna Nova. Then, comes Diana who in her usual bravado and stuck-up nature manage to convince the Spirits that they and the Witches need each other and they need to work together to pull through these dark times. Yes, there is logic to that but there is just one problem; what is the solution to end those dark times? Nothing and Akko of all people, KNOWS this. For all the talk by others that she isn't bright or adept at things, Akko has personally seeing how incompetent the Witches are with situations like this and before, Fafnir and the whole body double incident at the Samhain festival. If the Witches are so smart and were so worried about the magic crisis, why didn't they prepared canned food or micro-wave food in case of emergencies? Or how about getting a better heating system so that you don't need Spirits to basically run for life? Akko isn't dumb like most commenters said about her. The only reason she looks dumb is because she is put into situations that makes her presented as dumb. Remember, Akko doesn't know much about magic because the Witches never gave anything to help Akko in her studies despite they needed people like her to run the school. Akko provides a logical case in return, telling the Spirits that Diana is just basically saying in a fancier version, that she doesn't know crap. And the Spirits pick up on it and immediately rejects Diana. Diana gets furious and tries to defends herself by saying that Akko doesn't know anything. That really ticks Akko off that she finally tells Diana to shut up because Diana doesn't know about Akko. Throughout the series, while their magic potential is sorely different but their actions as well. Akko helps others in her own free will while Diana does that because someone orders or ask her to. In the Samhain Festival, Akko must have thought long and hard about what just happened. Akko realize that her lesson was more than just learning that Diana work harder than her but also realizing that Diana makes pretty big mistakes despite that. If Diana had done what she wants, she would have killed the Pappilidonya and while she may have stopped the con with the Sorcerer Stone, she would not have stopped Fafnir who will probably be pissed and will continue to retaliate against Witches. In addition, Akko has witnessed how the Witches' seemingly greatest supporter outright hates them and when she got turned into Diana, Akko does picked up that Diana is making the situation worse than she solves it. After that Diana leaves, surprisingly shaken what has happened. Next comes another meeting and Croix. I'm just going to say this right now that we know Croix is evil but I pick up that this episode is not about Croix as a villain but more important is how she got from point A to point B in an instant. Remember that this episode is more about actions and consequences. We see Akko's actions has given positive results but for Luna Nova, that's a different story. Before it get to that, Akko and her friends stayed by the Spirits' side. While her friends try to convince that they can't do lessons anymore, Akko agrees but she admit she doesn't want the Spirits to suffer from the Witches' thoughtless actions. I say if before and I say it again, Akko has changed for the better but it was just so subtle that viewers didn't see it. Look at Akko's current condition, she is in far better shape than she was with the Witches. That's because Akko had technology prior to going to Luna Nova and she struggle a lot, making her more adept with the situation. The friends as well because Akko pushes them to be better. Akko's friends come around and agree with her, Lotte included. I mean from Lotte's perspective, if her precious ghosts were hurt, won't she do something to help them out? She would. While Akko makes a case that the Spirits should be given more magic, the others, particularly Finnelan refuses to. And this happens again when Croix presents the SSS which helps benefit both sides on the magic crisis. Remember, this is not about Croix's evil, it's how everyone's reaction to it. Finnelan, why is she so against technology? Is it because this is tradition or she is doing out of pride. That.......is irresponsible. I get that this is a magic school and they need magic for their courses but she and the teachers forget that this is a school first and foremost, their responsibility is to protect their students and Finnelan, rather than accepting solutions that can benefit everyone would rather risk the students' lives even if she doesn't know it. Now, actions from Luna Nova will come back to haunt them and Finnelan's come back hard. Hannah and Barbara show how scummy they are when pushed to the corner by bribing the Spirit. So if Akko doesn't have the right to break the rules, what gives them the right to break it? Croix sees this and exposes the treachery to the other Spirits. Then, a whole war breaks out throughout the school. I like that the Spirits spare Akko, Lotte and Sucy because they are not at fault for what's happening, the others are. When the situation is done, Croix gets credit for saving the day. However, Finnelan looks on. I don't think it's just that she was suspicious, she was truly disappointed, more disappointed than she has towards Akko. We soon find out that Croix was a star student like Diana which further reasons why Finnelan is disappointed. She can't believe someone she saw as a prized student treated her like dirt. We don't know what actually happened in the past but given what we see today, it's clear why Croix can callously discard Finnelan. Not only that, all the students now realize just how weak the teachers are; they can't even protect themselves and after this riot, they realize that they are treated no better than Akko which is why it was that easy for them to turn on them for Croix. Remember, the teachers never did anything and the only reason the students are respectful because they were pre-taught. After this, the teachers are now treated with disdain and mockery much like how they did to Shiny Chariot and Akko. So that's my review of Episode 14. It is a great episode. We finally see rewards coming for Akko while punishments for the teachers. Now, if you're wondering that Croix is evil and she represents that technology is evil but you're missing the point. Both sides are wrong; both Croix and the teachers. Croix may have been using the tech to start this chaos but it would never have happened if the teachers weren't bad at their jobs. Seriously, who lets a Spirit heat their waters? It may have worked long ago but technology has furthered that the old way is rendered moot. The Spirits are not being replaced, they are relieved of workload and if the teachers had updated the school, the Spirits would have more energy and there won't be a strike. Imagine that you have to choose between a toaster and magic that requires effort, obviously you're going to pick the toaster. What I'm saying is that the teachers have very flimsy reasons to do what they do. They are using their past glories to make themselves the victims but in actuality, they just had to put in effort and the teachers had done nothing to contribute. Heck, the students weren't taught basics by them, their parents did. And that's why they were so hostile towards Akko because she was someone they had to put in effort for and they refuse to do it because they are too lazy and prideful. But now this accident happened, when pushed to the corner, they abandon the other students. They deserved what happened to them and they need this because they need to be reminded they have done nothing actually of worth for them. They have to work hard to earn their trust much like what Akko has done throughout the series. Well, that's all there is. Hope to see you soon. Category:Blog posts